


One Piece PETs: Christmas Special

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [98]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, F/M, First Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hilarity ensues in this holiday special. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Eve

**One Piece PETs: Christmas Special  
Chapter One: Christmas Eve**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This wonderful series belongs to the equally wonderful Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****December 24th, 2014*****

 

   It's that time of year, again. Christmas Eve. Everyone's favorite pirate crew had already prepared for the holidays. Right now, Luffy is putting up Christmas lights on the walls under Nami's supervision.

 

"A little higher, Luffy." Nami told him.

 

"Got it!" he replied, putting the lights up higher.

 

   This Christmas was even more special to the Straw Hats...because it was the first one that their two newest members, Monkey D. Aika and her pet Akita Inu, Kumi, would be spending with them.

 

"This is so exciting!" Aika exclaimed.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Of course it is! It's gonna be your first Christmas with us!"

 

Kumi yipped at this.

 

"And Kumi, too, of course!" Luffy added.

 

The puppy smiled as she wagged her tail.

 

"Hey, has anyone seen Chopper?" Usopp asked as he came in. "He was supposed to help me with the wreath!"

 

"Huh...come to think of it, I haven't seen Chopper all day," Luffy answered. "In fact...isn't today his birthday, too?"

 

"Yeah, you're right," Nami spoke up. "Chopper always seems to disappear on Christmas Eve, doesn't he?"

 

"Yeah, I wonder why." Luffy pondered.

 

*****With Chopper*****

 

Chopper is seen running through a busy street with a bag strapped to his back for some reason.

 

"Busy, so busy!" he spoke. "Coming through!!!"

 

Everyone else moved out of his way as he ran past them.

 

"Where's that little raccoon-dog going?" asked someone.

 

Chopper was in such a hurry, he didn't even hear him say what he had been called!

 

*****Back on the Thousand Sunny*****

 

   Sanji was in the kitchen, humming "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" to himself as he pulled out a pineapple glazed ham from the oven and put it on the table. A certain Black-Capped Capuchin Monkey Man happened to catch a whiff of the ham and ran into the kitchen, only to be whacked on the noggin by a frying pan.

 

"OW!!!" Luffy cried. "What the hell?!"

 

"Out!" Sanji barked. "You're not getting this until dinner! If you're hungry, go eat an apple or something!!"

 

Luffy pouted before taking an apple and leaving. As he made it outside, he saw Franky putting lights up on the mast.

 

"Huh," he muttered. "That's an odd place to put up lights. Oh, well."

 

"Big Brother!" Aika called. "Big Brother!"

 

"What is it, Aika?" Luffy asked.

 

"Big Brother, what about the tree?" Aika asked.

 

"The tree?" Luffy asked...before he gasped in realization. "Oh, jeez, we still don't have a tree!"

 

"And forget about buying one," added Usopp. "they're all probably sold out by now."

 

"Damn, damn, damn!" Luffy cursed.

 

"What's the big deal?" Zoro asked. "It's just a tree. We'll just have to spend Christmas without one."

 

"Zoro, this is Aika's first Christmas with us!" Luffy argued. "I want it to be perfect!"

 

"What do you suggest we do?!" Zoro asked. "Go out and steal a tree from the woods?!"

 

Luffy smirked, causing Zoro to face-paw.

 

"Me and my big mouth." he muttered.

 

Aika just blinked innocently.

 

"Big Brother?" Aika inquired.

 

Soon, Luffy patted her on the head.

 

"Don't worry, Aika," he reassured. "We'll get you a tree, and then we can decorate it together!"

 

Aika smiled at this.

 

*****Later that night*****

 

   Luffy, Zoro, and Blizzard had set out into the forest. They were all searching for the perfect tree to bring back with them and Luffy reassured Aika that they'd be back soon.

 

Soon, he spotted the perfect tree.

 

"There it is, Zoro!" Luffy whispered.

 

Zoro saw the tree and unsheathed _Wado Ichimonji_.

 

"Easy, now," Luffy told him. "Don't cut the whole thing. Just the trunk."

 

"Got it." responded Zoro. "One-Sword Style...Draw and Sheathe Technique...SHISHI SONSON!!!"

 

He cut down the tree in less than a second.

 

"Perfect," Luffy smirked before he tied the tree to a sled Blizzard was pulling. "Blizzard, mush!"

 

_"Don't say that."_ Blizzard said. _"I'm not a sled dog."_

 

"My bad," Luffy spoke up. "let's go, buddy!"

 

Blizzard nodded before he began to pull the sled back to the _Sunny_.

 

*****On the _Sunny_ *****

 

   Aika laughed as she and Kumi romped around in the snow that landed on the deck. Nami sat outside, watching them play. She smiled as she drank a hot cup of hot cocoa, courtesy of Sanji.

 

"Thanks, Sanji-kun." Nami spoke up.

 

"You're welcome, Nami- _san_!" replied Sanji.

 

"...I wonder where Luffy and Zoro went off to." Nami muttered.

 

"Who knows?" Sanji shrugged.

 

"He said he was gonna get a tree!" Aika answered.

 

"Oh, yeah?" Nami inquired.

 

"Uh-huh," Aika nodded. "and when Big Brother gets back, we'll decorate it together!"

 

"HEY~!!!!" Luffy's voice called. "WE'RE BACK~!!!"

 

   Aika gasped in delight upon hearing her older half-brother's voice. She ran to the ship's railing and saw Luffy, Zoro, and Blizzard coming over with the tree.

 

"Surprise, Aika!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"It's beautiful, Big Brother!" Aika cried. "Thank you, thank you!!"

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "No problem, Little Sis! Now, how about we get this tree up and decorated?!"

 

" _Hai!_ " Aika exclaimed, excitedly.

 

   Luffy hauled the tree onto the ship and he and Aika got to work in decorating it. The others helped too, of course. They put all sorts of decorations on the tree: a Garfield one, a Bugs Bunny one, a Roger Rabbit one, a Wolf Children one, a Rudolph one, a Pinocchio one, a Mickey Mouse one, and finally, with help from Luffy, Aika put on the star.

 

"Perfect!" Aika exclaimed.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

Everyone gazed upon the marvel before them.

 

"Pretty...!" Aika whispered.

 

"Yohohohoho!" Brook chortled. "Marvelous!"

 

"Where did you find such a tree?" Nami asked.

 

"Uhhhhhhhhh.." Luffy muttered, answering while winking. "...the tree was a steal."

 

"What?" Nami questioned.

 

"The tree was a steal." Luffy repeated, winking.

 

"Luffy, say that again without winking." Nami told him.

 

"I said the tree was a steal," Luffy spoke up. "...Wink."

 

"Luffy!" Nami shouted.

 

"Big Brother...you stole it...?" Aika asked, sounding close to tears.

 

"W-well...maybe." Luffy answered, meekly.

 

"Luffy, how could you?!" Nami asked.

 

"Well, how do you know it belonged to someone?!" Luffy asked her. "It was in the middle of the woods!"

 

At that moment, a loud alarm went off.

 

**"Straw Hat Pirates!"** someone called on a transponder snail. **"This is the Navy! We have your ship surrounded!"**

 

Aika gasped silently upon hearing them.

 

"...Monkey D. Luffy...!" Nami hissed.

 

Luffy chuckled nervously.

 

"My bad...?" he squeaked.

 

Nami growled.

 

"I'm gonna--" she started, that is, until she heard a loud booming sound, followed by something whistling through the air!

 

"THEY'RE SHOOTING AT US!!!" Usopp shouted.

 

***KABOOM!!!***

 

A cannonball exploded, rocking the ship.

 

"AAH!!!" Aika screamed, covering her ears.

 

"BATTLE STATIONS, EVERYONE!!!" Luffy ordered.

 

"Who do you think we are?! The Kids Next Door?!" Zoro questioned.

 

"Excuse me." Luffy spoke in a sassy manner.

 

"INCOMING!!!" Franky shouted, pointing at three cannonballs headed towards the ship!

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!" Usopp screamed.

 

"I got this!" Sanji shouted as he ran to the cannonballs and kicked them away like soccer balls!

 

They ended up hitting the marine ships.

 

"Aika! Kumi! Go inside!!" Nami ordered.

 

"Yes, Big Sis!" Aika nodded before she and Kumi ran inside the Galley.

 

"And Luffy, this is all your fault!!" Nami barked. "I can't believe you would do something like this!! Now the Marines are attacking us on Christmas Eve because of your idiocy!!!"

 

"My fault?!" Luffy asked. "Zoro was the one that suggested I steal a tree!!"

 

"WHAT?! YOU'RE BLAMING THIS ALL ON ME?!" Zoro questioned. "I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D ACTUALLY THINK YOU'D TAKE ME SERIOUSLY!!!"

 

"Uh, HELLO!" Usopp shouted. "It's Luffy, for crying out loud!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU EXPECT?!!"

 

"GUYS!!! GUYS!!!!" Sanji shouted, gaining their attention. "CAN WE PLEASE FOCUS ON THE SITUATION AT HAND!?"

 

***BOOM! BOOM!!***

 

More cannon-fire is heard.

 

"Crap!" Luffy cursed before jumping up and bloating up like a balloon, and caught the cannonballs in his belly; next, he put his fingers together, like he was looking through a cross-hair. "GUM GU~M...THANK YOU FIRE!!!"

 

***BOING!!***

 

Luffy sent the cannonballs right back with twice the force!

 

"NICE!!!" cheered Usopp.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy snickered.

 

At that instant, Zoro brandished _Shuusui_.

 

"My turn, now," he spoke up. "One Sword Style...SHI SHISHI SONSON!!!"

 

***SLASH!!!***

 

He sliced a marine battleship in half!

 

"Yes!" Chopper cheered.

 

Zoro made a confident grin.

 

"Franky...ROCKET LAUNCHER!!!" Franky roared.

 

He shot off his Rocket Launcher at one of the ships, blowing it to Kingdom Come!

 

"Yeah! All right, Franky!" Usopp cheered.

 

"Heh!" Franky chuckled. "SUPER~!!!!"

 

   So, he and the others fought with the marines. Aika and Kumi remained behind, hiding. The former covered her ears, not wanting to hear the sound of cannon fire. Still...it was rather upsetting, knowing this had to happen on Christmas Eve.

 

   Eventually, the noises stopped. Nevertheless, Aika and Kumi did not leave, until one of the other Straw Hats came to tell them that the coast was clear.

 

Suddenly, the door opened.

 

"Aika?" Nami's voice called.

 

Aika gasped silently before she came out of hiding.

 

"Is it safe?" she asked.

 

"Yeah, it's safe, honey," Nami answered. "You and Kumi can come out now."

 

   That is just what the little Wolf Girl and her puppy did as the former took her big sister by her paw and left the kitchen. Once they were outside, they saw that the decorations had been ruined...and the tree was gone.

 

"I'm really sorry, little sis." Luffy apologized. "I...I just wanted Christmas to be perfect for you because it was your first one with us...and I don't blame you if you hate me for this."

 

"I don't hate you, Big Brother." said Aika.

 

"You don't?" Luffy asked, surprised.

 

Aika shook her head.

 

"You were only doing it because you wanted me to have a good Christmas," she told him, "but it was already good. In fact, it was already perfect!"

 

"Seriously?" Luffy asked, blinking.

 

" _Hai_!" Aika answered, smiling. "So what if there's no tree? I have Kumi with me...and Big Sis Nami and everyone else! And more importantly...I have you. Isn't that what's most important?"

 

Luffy's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open...after that, he smiled at Aika, who giggled.

 

"Oh...come here, you!" he spoke up before he and Aika happily embraced.

 

"Aww," everyone cooed. "So sweet~!"

 

At that instant, Aika noticed something flying in the night sky. She gasped, excitedly before she ran to the railing to get a better look.

 

"...Santa...?" she whispered. "...Chopper!?"

 

Indeed, it was Chopper...flying through the sky...pulling Santa's sleigh behind him!

 

"Hi, guys!" Chopper called. "Can't talk! Really busy tonight! I'll see you in the morning!"

 

"NANI?!?" the other Straw Hats, minus Robin, exclaimed in shock.

 

"Hohoho!" laughed a familiar, jolly voice. "Merry Christmas!"

 

"Merry Christmas, Santa!" Aika called. "Merry Christmas to you, too, Chopper!"

 

_"And happy birthday, too!"_ Blizzard added.


	2. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Everyone opens their presents on Christmas Day._

**One Piece PETs: Christmas Special  
Chapter Two: Christmas Day**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This kickass series belongs to the stupendous Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****December 25th, 2014*****

 

Christmas Day, at last...even though the sun wasn't fully up, yet.

 

   Luffy snored as he lied on his bunk in the Men's Quarters, along with the others. However, his sleep was soon interrupted when he felt something jump on him and shout, "Wake up, wake up!!!"

 

"WAAAH!!!!" he cried, waking up.

 

The one who had jumped on him was revealed to be none other than his younger sister, Aika.

 

"Aika, what the heck?" he asked.

 

"It's Christmas!" Aika answered, excitedly. "Let's go open presents!"

 

"Can't you wait an hour?" Luffy asked with a chuckle.

 

"You're supposed to wake up early on Christmas Day!" Aika explained. "C'mon! Get up!"

 

Luffy sighed and laughed, defeated.

 

"Okay, okay," he spoke up. "I'm up."

 

"Yay!" Aika cheered.

 

   Soon, everyone else awoke from their slumber and gathered around the large pile of gifts from underneath a brand new Christmas tree that Santa had left behind.

 

" _Sugoi~!_ " Aika exclaimed with starry eyes.

 

" _SUGEI~!!!_ " Luffy exclaimed, with the same starry-eyed expression.

 

"Look at all the presents!" Nami cried, happily.

 

"Santa must really love us!" Usopp noted.

 

"You know it!" Franky added.

 

"Let's open them!" Luffy exclaimed. "Who's first?!"

 

"Hold it!" Nami chimed in.

 

"What?!" Luffy questioned.

 

"What is it, Nami?" Usopp asked, confused.

 

"No one's opening any presents until Chopper gets here!" Nami answered.

 

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy realized. "Where is Chopper, anyway?"

 

"He did say that he'd be here today." Aika answered.

 

Suddenly...they heard snoring...coming from under the tree. They all looked under to see Chopper, snoozing away.

 

"Aww~!" Nami, Robin, and Aika swooned.

 

"Little guy's all tuckered out." whispered Franky.

 

"Man, working for Santa must be hard." Luffy noted.

 

_"No kidding."_ Blizzard agreed.

 

"Should we wake him up?" Usopp asked.

 

"Nah," Sanji answered. "The little guy looks like he fell asleep not too long ago. It wouldn't really be nice to disturb him, right now."

 

"For once, the cook's right," Zoro agreed. "Let him rest for a while. He had a long night, pulling SC's sleigh."

 

"Yeah." Nami concurred, as well. "He can open his presents when he wakes up."

 

In a few moments, everyone began opening their presents.

 

"Try not to be too loud, okay?" Nami asked.

 

"Okay." everyone answered, softly.

 

The firs one to open presents was Aika. She received an Elsa doll, an Anna doll, as well as a Rapunzel doll, and a gray wolf plush.

 

"I'm gonna call him Timber." Aika said with a smile.

 

"Timber?" Luffy repeated.

 

"Yeah!" Aika nodded. "Cause he's a Timber Wolf!"

 

"Oh~!" Luffy spoke up. "I get it!"

 

   Next, Luffy opened his gifts: he received a large supply of meat, a Nintendo 3DS, and finally, a dark red pirate captain's coat. Happy tears began to form in his eyes.

 

"Thank you, Santa...!" he sniffled. "It's just what I wanted!"

 

Nami giggled and hugged Luffy.

 

"There, there, Puddin' Pop." she told him. "I'm happy for you."

 

"Thanks, Nami."

 

"You're welcome."

 

Zoro opened his presents next. He received some sword polish, some new barbells, and a book on swordplay.

 

"Sweet." he grinned.

 

Nami opened up hers, next. She got a new wallet, a Prada bag, and 300 million berries.

 

"...I love the holidays...!" Nami whispered, joyfully.

 

Next was Usopp. He got some new books on plant care, a PS4 with some games to play with, and ninja tools.

 

"HECK, YES!!!" he cheered.

 

"Shh~!!!" everyone shushed.

 

"Oh, right!" Usopp whispered. "Chopper's still sleeping."

 

Next up was Sanji. He got a cookbook, a George Foreman electric grill, and finally...the latest issue of _Hustler_ magazine.

 

"...Sweet Mama...!" Sanji whispered. "God bless you, Santa...!"

 

   Next was Robin, she received Anne Rice's latest book, a book on _How to Get Your Man to Control His Temper_ , tickets to Florence + The Machine's next concert, and a packet of flower seeds for orchids.

 

"Thank you, Santa." she spoke, softly.

 

Next was Franky. He received new power tools, an issue of _Shipwright Aficionado_ , and finally, 10 pairs of Speedos.

 

"...Santa, you're one SUPER dude." he whispered.

 

Brook was next. He got a new cello, some sheet music, a special ointment for his bones, and...a pair of women's lingerie.

 

"St. Nick... _arigato_...!" the Horse Skeleton Man whispered.

 

   Blizzard was up, next. He got a new squeaky bone, an econo-sized jar of Jif's Peanut Butter, new scarves, the latest issue of _Dog Fancy_ (cuz, why the heck not?), a red and white blanket with paw prints on it, a hoodie with the kanji for "Wolf" on the back, and a tennis ball.

 

_'Jumpin' Jack Russels!'_ Blizzard thought. _'He really gets me!!'_

 

   Last, but not least, was Kumi. She had gotten a squeaky dinosaur toy, a new red collar with her name written in rhinestones, and a book called _History of the Akita Inu_.

 

_"Thanks, Santa!"_ she spoke up.

 

Now all that was left was Chopper, who is still asleep.

 

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Aika asked. "I don't want him to miss out on everything."

 

Seconds later, Kumi walked up to the sleeping reindeer and gave his face a light poke with her paw.

 

_"Chopper?"_ she called. _"Hello~!"_

 

Nothing.

 

_"I know how to get him up,"_ Blizzard said before he took in a deep breath. _"HEY, CHOPPER!! THERE'S COTTON CANDY HERE!!!"_

 

"WHERE?!!" Chopper questioned as he bolted awake.

 

"Whoa, it really worked!" cried Luffy.

 

Chopper groaned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

 

"What happened?" he asked.

 

"You fell asleep," Nami answered. "which isn't surprising, given how busy you were last night."

 

"Oh, yeah." Chopper muttered.

 

"So, how long have you been working for Santa?" Usopp asked.

 

"Since I was 12." Chopper answered.

 

"That long?" Sanji inquired.

 

"Yep." Chopper answered.

 

"Wow." spoke Aika. "What happened?"

 

"Well...Santa kinda had to make an emergency landing on Drum Kingdom," Chopper answered. "took a lot longer than expected."

 

"So you fixed him up?" asked Luffy.

 

"Well, yeah," Chopper replied. "The reason why he had to stop was because he only had 7 of his reindeer instead of the usual 8. Comet hurt one of his legs during a test flight."

 

"Oh, poor Comet." said Aika.

 

"So, I filled in for him," Chopper explained. "Next thing I know, Santa asked me to help with the Christmas Eve run every year."

 

"What about Comet?" Nami asked.

 

"Oh, Comet's all better, and he started getting back on the team, again," Chopper answered. "I still help, though."

 

"I see." Nami replied.

 

"So, do you wanna open your presents, now?" Usopp asked.

 

"Yes." Chopper nodded.

 

That's just what he did.

 

   He got a cotton candy maker, more medical supplies, more medical books, and "Thank You" card from Santa. He opened the card to see what was written in it.

 

_"To Chopper,_

_Thank you so much for all your hard work! You've been a big help to me, just like you've been, every year!_

_Next year, you can have Christmas off. I'd hate for you to have to work when you could be spending time with your friends._

_Warm regards, Santa Claus. Hohoho!"_

 

Chopper smiled.

 

"You're welcome, Santa." he spoke, softly.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

Everyone else smiled.

 

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"Merry Christmas!" they all replied.

 

As everyone enjoyed their presents, Luffy and Nami stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

 

"Well, Nami," Luffy started, "even after all that's happened...I'd say this was a good Christmas, wouldn't you?"

 

"I wouldn't say 'good', Luffy," Nami answered...before she hugged Luffy. "more like a _fantastic_ Christmas."

 

Luffy smiled and hugged Nami back.

 

"Yeah," he concurred. "It is."

 

"Hey, look up there!" Aika cried suddenly as she pointed at something hanging above the couple.

 

"Hm?" Luffy and Nami hummed before looking up.

 

To their surprise, it was a mistletoe. Luffy and Nami looked at each other, blushing.

 

"COME ON AND KISS, ALREADY!!!!" Franky hollered.

 

"Ah, give us a second!" Luffy barked before he looked at Nami, who smiled at him.

 

   He smiled back before puckering his lips and Nami did the same. Aika gasped silently in delight. Then...Luffy and Nami kissed. Everyone cheered and applauded.

 

"That's what I'm talking about!" Franky shouted.

 

Kumi barked happily, as did Blizzard.

 

"Yohohohoho!!!!" Brook chortled.

 

Robin just smiled warmly.

 

"Eh," Sanji shrugged. "Whatever."

 

Usopp smacked him upside his head for that last remark. Of course, that only succeeded him in pissing off the Red Fox Man.

 

" _You little prick!_ " Sanji hissed in French. " _I'll skin you alive!!_ "

 

"Oh, c'mon, Sanji!" Usopp cried. "I-it's Christmas!!"

 

When that didn't work...Usopp ran.

 

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" the Ferret Man screamed.

 

As Sanji chased him, he cursed every foul word in French and it only got worse when Usopp accidentally stepped on Zoro's tail.

 

"OW!!!" Zoro hollered. " _DAMN YOU, USOPP!!!_ "

 

" _Oh, brother._ " Robin muttered in Russian.

 

"Yohohohoho!" Brook chortled.

 

Nami & Luffy were too busy snogging to be concerned with what was happening around them.

 

"A-all right you two, that's enough," Robin called. "Seriously."

 

Luffy and Nami didn't stop. In fact...the former prepared to reach down and grope Nami's left butt cheek.

 

"AIKA'S WATCHING!!!" Robin cried, and that's when they came back to reality.

 

"Oh, right!" Luffy cried.

 

Aika only blinked innocently.

 

"...I don't get it." she spoke up.

 

"You don't have to get it." Nami told her. "You're too young."

 

"Yes, Big Sis."

 

"Good girl."

 

For the rest of the day, Sanji and Zoro continued to chase Usopp. Eventually, they got tired and gave up.

 

"Damn ferret...!" Sanji cursed.

 

"One of these days..." Zoro hissed. "One of these days...I'll rip his nose right off his face!"

 

At any rate, everyone else enjoyed their gifts and Luffy and Nami enjoyed their Christmas kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know this is late. Leave me alone. XC

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Family Guy and That '70s Show!:D
> 
>  
> 
> I decided to make this one a two-part fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Chopper, hope you have a wonderful birthday, baby-cakes~!


End file.
